The present invention relates generally to a pump assembly with a pump housing and a stator housing.
Electrically operated pump assemblies usually include a pump housing and a stator housing, which is applied thereon, wherein at least one pump impeller is arranged in the pump housing, and the stator and the rotor of the electric motor are arranged in the stator housing. Moreover, with modern pump assemblies, electronic components for control of the drive motor are often arranged in or on the stator housing. These in particular may be the power electronics of a frequency converter for rotational speed control of the pump assembly. These electronic components produce waste heat, so that a cooling is necessary as the case may be. This may be effected alone by way of the surrounding air by way of cooling bodies. Moreover, it is, however, also known to provide a liquid cooling, wherein the fluid may be the fluid to be delivered by the pump assembly, in particular water. For this, after assembly of the stator on the pump housing, additional cooling conduits must be connected between the stator and the pump housing. This demands an increased assembly effort. Moreover, it is not so easy to fasten the stator housing at different angular positions on the pump housing, which may be necessary depending on the installation position, in order to bring electrical connections and display elements on the stator housing into the desired accessible position.
With regard to these problems, it is an objective of the present invention to create an improved pump assembly, which on the one hand permits a good cooling of electronic components on or in the stator housing and furthermore is simple to assemble.